I Wonder as I Wander
by Amber Laura
Summary: *Finished* I hope you all enjoyed it, because I sure loved writing it!!!!
1. In the Heat of the Night

**Hey this is only my second time writing so please be patient with me, I'm trying. But don't let that stop you from reviewing, I want to know, good or bad! Thanks ALJ **

Harm looked left and right and still saw no sign of getting out. He wrapped his arms around his middle hoping to ward off the cold. 

It must be below 20, he thought to himself, as he looked around and again started searching, but he couldn't find it, not anywhere! Harm began to search more frantically not bothering to try to get shelter from the cold. He started to panic what if he never found it. No, he wouldn't fail he couldn't fail.

Harm kept chanting that to himself as he slowly moved across the heaps of snow. He didn't even know where he was going. With the wind blowing so hard and the snowing falling so fast his eyes kept watering up, but he didn't stop searching.

" No, I'll, AHHHHH!" He screamed as he slipped off the edge of the cliff. He fly down so fast everything was one big blob of white, but the further he fell the darker it became until it was one big bottomless pit of pure black.

" NO!" Harm jerked out of bed, sweat running down his forehead. He got up needing to walk around, anything to rid the horrible nightmare that wouldn't stop haunting his dreams. He had absolutely no idea what they meant.

Harm grabbed the phone if anyone could help him she could.

" Umm," Answered Sarah's sleepy voice.

" Mac, did I wake you?" Harm asked foolishly.

Mac smiled that was so like Harm, wake her up then feel sorry about it. " Oh no Harm I'm usually up a 0430 in the morning, what's up?" She asked knowing Harm. He didn't call just to talk about the weather, something was bothering him.

Harm sighed, then proceeded to tell her about the weird dreams he kept having. " So what do you think?" he asked after he finished. Wanting, no needing her to come up with a logical reasonable answer that would let him fall back to sleep again.

" Well Harm it seem like your searching for something in your dream? Is there something you're searching for now?" She asked, wanting to help him but really wanting a few more hours of shut-eye.

" No, I've found closure with my father, I'm not looking for anything more," he replied a line forming in between his brows.

" Well then I would say it's just a bunch of stimuli still functioning while your sleeping, having absolutely nothing to do with your life at all," Mac replied hopefully. Maybe if he bought it she could go back to sleep.

Harm laughed and ran a tired and through his mussed hair. " Yeah your probably right Mac, thanks, night." And with that Harm went back to sleep, as did a now deliriously happy Marine. 

Jag Head Quarters West Virginia

0930

Harm walked slowly towards his office, he couldn't handle much more than that. He had bags under his eyes. They were so big one would think he'd been punched in both of them. He pointedly ignored all the stares he got. When he got to his room he did something he rarely ever did. He closed the blinds.

" Hey Harm," Mac called to him. He slammed the door on her voice. Mac frowned she hadn't bothered him lately what' s his problem.

Mac walked over to his door and instead of knocking like most do she walked right in. " Hey what's wrong?" She asked, not caring that he was practically shooting glares right through her.

" I'm tired and cranky, now go away," he muttered looking down at his pile of reports.

" Well listen here scrappy. Since you were late again I had to sit through the Admirals lecture, for the second time this week. So I don't care if you have reports up the wazoo, we have an assignment," Mac finished off, pleased to see his face set in troubled lines. Serves him right being such a jack-ass, she thought.

Harm sighed knowing he was being a jerk and put on his best grin, though it was strained and Mac could see that. Her earlier thoughts flowing out of her head, thoughts of concern now filling it.

" Okay, what's our mission?" He asked trying not to sound weary.

" Were going undercover as two students from Harvard, taking a skiing trip. We go to the instructor to get skiing lessons," Mac supplied him.

" Why?"  
" Because there is reason to believe that the instructor, a Mr. Kale Garing, is a dangerous man selling weapons over the 'black' market to places like Iraq," Mac finished disgust clearly evident in her voice and eyes. Harm smiled slowly the first in a couple of days.

He got up and walked over to her slinging his arm around her shoulder. " Okay partner, lets get going!" 


	2. Things that Go Bump in the Night

****

Hey I'm back, I sure hope you liked the first part of my story. I have no idea where this is headed but your invited to join along for the ride!

Yeah, I know Harm and Mac are probably to old to be college students, but we can always pretend can't we!

And keep up the review, its like water I need them to survive! Thanks AL

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Harm and Mac arrived, it started snowing, that alone made Harms foul mood even more sour. While Mac went to get their bags, Harm rented the car. In twenty minutes they were on the road headed towards 'The Cocoa Lodge'.

" So how old are we, again? And what's are names?" Harm asked. Mac looked at him oddly. He'd asked her this more then three times now.

" We are both 29, and our names are Ian Harry, and Ginger Macintosh," Mac supplied him with forced patience. She didn't know what was wrong with him but lately he hadn't been able to listen or understand anything. And he obviously wasn't getting enough sleep. And damn if he was cranky as all get out!

" And why are we going skiing?" He asked as he looked at the map. Great they only had twenty more minutes before they were there.

" Because it's school break, and we wanted to try skiing. And remember you're supposed to talk a lot about all the people in school that you hate around him. Talk about getting your revenge stuff like that. Set the bait," Mac warned him, hoping he was listening to her.

" Okay I think I've got it," Harm answered and swing into a long driveway.

Mac smiled and sent him an amused look. " Well that's good Harm because I've only told you this four times now, not to mention the fact that we're hear now."

When Harm and Mac got there they quickly went into the lodge to find their sleeping arrangements and see when they were going to be able to take their first skiing lesson.

" Mr. Harry you have room number 12. And Ms. Macintosh, you have 13. You start your lessons at 9:30 a.m. tomorrow morning, and don't be late Mr. Garing really frowns upon that," A twenty-ish looking boy told them, looking more bored then if he'd had to watch paint dry on a wall.

Harm and Mac made their way towards their cabin and settled in for the night.

He was cold, freezing and he had nothing to cover himself with. Harm looked around and saw bright red clashed with all the blinding white snow. "What?" he asked out loud not understanding. 

He wrapped his arms around his middle to keep warm but instead was struck with such a blinding pain he thought he might double over. He looked down, his shirt was drenched in blood, his blood? What had happened to him, he didn't know.

Then he heard it. A noise like feet striking a stick, he whirled around. In front of him stood a huge man, silhouetted in black so Harm couldn't make out who he was. Shivers ran down his back, but not from the cold. He knew this man somehow. If only he could see him. 

Harm started walked towards him, with each step he got colder and colder soon he couldn't take it anymore. He fell to the ground, only he kept falling he didn't stop.

" NO!" Harm screamed jack-knifing out of bed. Then he remembered where he was. At the cabin, he was okay. It was just a dream.

Harm looked outside, the snow had stopped. It looked so peaceful outside. ' If only it could be peaceful inside then maybe I'd be able to get a little bit of rest,' Harm paced around the room for a while, then when he finally became tired again he shagged into his pillow and drifted off into pure loved blackness.

" Well where is he?" Kale asked a nervous Mac. It was 10 a.m. and still no sign of Harm. Mac looked around she didn't know where he was or why he was late but she was worried. If Harm had come up with an idea he would have talked it over with Mac first.

Mac was just about to go look for him when he banged the doors open and rushed towards them, a sheepish look running across his face. "I'm sorry, my alarm clock pooped out on me," He apologized. 

" Well look here kid, I run the show either be on time or find your own way down the hill, you got that!" Kale reprimanded him. Harm nodded then went to retrieve his skis.

" Is he always like that?" Kale asked Mac.

She thought quick hoping to help Harm along in getting this assignment done. " Yeah, he doesn't usually care about what other people think. Because of it he doesn't have any friends, except for me," She answered hoping he'd remember that.

"Okay guys I'm ready lets get rocking!" Harm said when he came back.

The three started their course off on the bunny hill. To make it seem believable Mac fell down a couple times and Harm, who really did suck a skiing, got his skis stuck a couple of times in the snow. After about an hour of this Kale decided they were ready for the big hills.

" See Gin, this will show Mark, I'll beat his ass in skiing then lets see what he has to say to me," Harm told her, fully aware that Kale was listening.

" Yeah, but you had better be careful Mark's twice your size I'd hate for you to get beaten up over something as stupid as skiing," Mac purposely put on a worrying voice knowing the sound was making its way to Kale's ears.

" Look Gin I took Karate I'll kick his an anybody else's ass that wants to take me on. Hell me dad has a closet full of guns, if anything I can at least scare them, with it," Harm put in hoping he wasn't over-doing it. But he didn't think so because when he said that Kale had actually looked at him. A sure sign that he was fully listening in on their conversation.

Mac smiled she too had seen Kale's interest when Harm had used the word gun. " Well I guess that wouldn't be a bad idea cause they sure do treat you like shit, don't they," She answered.

She wanted Kale to think that Ian was desperate, at his last hope. She wanted him to think that Ian would do anything to get the guys back.

Harm looked at Mac funny because that was in their script. A draft they had made yesterday explaining what they were going to insinuate. When he saw Mac's eyes twinkling with knowledge he decided to trust her. Hell she was rarely ever wrong.

So Harm made a pouty face. " God I know," He muttered.

They left it at that not wanting to push to hard and then have Kale suspect anything. So for the rest of the time they asked Kale question about skiing, and the mountains. The other times they would joke with each other. Making sure to keep their conversations light.

Later at the lodge both Harm and Mac sat down on over-stuffed cream colored chairs in front of the fire enjoying the lodge's specialty- Cocoa!

Mac kept sneaking glances at Harm. His eyes were bloodshot. He had dark smudges under his eyes that Mac thought could easily pass for punches. She knew something was wrong but she didn't know how to make Harm open up to her. And being his partner for how-many-years she knew he wasn't going to tell her while they were on the assignment.

" So Ian what do you think so far?" she asked.

" Umm. It's interesting, but damn if skiing isn't the hardest thing in the world to do," He complained totally serious.

Mac exploded in a fit of giggles. The look on his face had been priceless. 

'Oh poor Harm. He's having such a hard time' she thought amused. Then looking at his sunken face one more time she couldn't help another bout of giggles.

" What would make… you… feel… better?" Mac asked in between her laughter.

Harm glowered at her. " A little sympathy would certainly go a long way," he pouted.

Mac sobered up suddenly remembering something. " Hey Ian I'm going to go back to my bunk to get settled in okay, see you tomorrow," Mac said, hoping Harm would understand that that meant she wanted to talk to him in private. At Harm's small nod Mac hoped up and started on her way to her cabin.

A couple minutes later Harm knocked on her door. " Okay I'm here so what's up?" he asked shivering from the cold. Mac led him to the couch where her fireplace was roaring with life.

" Harm, why did you show up late to skiing class?" Mac asked a frown marring her flawless skin. Harm sighed he really didn't want to get into this.

" Seriously Mac, my alarm clock didn't go off, I'm sorry if I worried you," he lied, hating himself.

Mac looked at him closely. 'No that's not it' she thought to herself. But knowing Harm enough to realize when to give in she did. " All right then, why don't you go to bed so this doesn't happen tomorrow," Mac said watching as Harm slowly made his way towards her door. " And Harm? I'll make sure your up tomorrow, bright and early!" She told him, laughing when he groaned.

'I'll figure you out Harm, don't you worry.' She thought, a small forming on his lips.

****

Okey dokey that's it for now, I hope I'm keeping y'all interested! 

Now remember I need my reviews Good, Bad, Left, or Right! Thanks AL!!!!!! 

Don't be shy! ;)


	3. When Darkness Falls

****

Hey Everybody! Oh this has just been so much fun, I love writing stories that everybody gets to read! 

Thanks to everyone who is sending me all this positive feedback! But don't feel as if you can't say what's really on your mind, if it stinks don't be _afraid _to say so, just try not to _HURT!_ Thanks

Well on to me next part, wish me _LUCK!_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harm groaned and shut his eyes tighter, something bright was glaring into his eyes. He groaned and rolled over away from the light.

" Oh no you don't mister, up and Adam!" Mac sang brightly. Enjoying his cute little boy routine of not wanting to get up in the morning, she smiled.

" Come on Mac, five more minutes, please!" He begged, and turning back towards her giving her a dazzling smile.

Mac groaned, she knew that she would give in. Mac slowly nodded her head yes. Usually she would torture him into getting up but just looking at him, deep lines running down his face, eyes that weren't even able to open all the way, there was no way she could be that cruel.

'Poor baby, he must feel just awful,' Mac thought as she rummaged through his closet looking for some clothes for him. It didn't hit her for a couple minutes just how 'married' that seemed. Mac laughed quietly, I wish!

Mac being the warm person she was gave Harm actually ten minutes then gently woke him up.

" Harm, honey you need to get up," Mac whispered gently nudging his shoulder. He swatted at her hand and tried to roll over. " Oh no you don't squid, up. Now" Mac ordered in her most Marine like voice.

" Oh fine you…" Whatever Harm said was lost to Mac as he rolled over onto his pillow, his words lost in the cotton. He slowly came to his feet and ambled over to the bathroom to take a shower. 

Mac having nothing better to do, timed him. " Wow you took a shower in less then ten minutes, your pretty darn fast," Mac commented when he came out, dressed in only a towel snug low on his hips.

Harm shook his head a laughed. It felt good to laugh. Last night he'd had another horrible dream basically like all his other dreams. Except in this one a pretty black panther appeared. Harm never did figure out if the cat was going to hurt him or not, because then there was a horrible sound and all the snow on the mountain had pilled down on him.

Harm shivered just thinking about the dream. The only time in his life dreams had plagued him were dreams of his father. But this one didn't make sense. He'd put his father behind him, he had nothing else in his life to start causing worry.

Mac didn't miss the shudder or the way Harm's face tightened up. She didn't understand she was his best friend she knew everything about his life. Harm hadn't ever blocked her out of it, kept things from her. And by now in their friendship she wasn't sure if he could even if he tried. 

'So what on earth is wrong with him?' She wondered but didn't ask. She couldn't they had an assignment to finish, and lesson's in ten minutes.

" Well now looky here you both made it on time," Kale greeted them with a dry voice.

Mac smiled, and Harm muttered something neither instructor nor friend could understand. " Yeah, so lets get started, I'd hate to waste anymore time," Mac enthused.

They slowly made their way up the hill Harm and Mac talking quietly about their 'school'. 

" So you guys like ol' Harvard?" Kale asked, his first show of interest in the school.

" Oh yes, I love it there. The classes are great and the people are usually really nice," Mac said cheerfully shooting a nervous glance at Harm, hoping Kale saw it.

" Whatever, the classes are fine, sure. But the people there are all a bunch of ass-holes. I hate every single one of them. God, I wish they'd all die!" Harm vented, seeing a gleam enter Kale's eyes.

" Why?" He asked simply enough. He tried to sound casual about it but both Harm and Mac knew better.

" They all hate me, and for no reason at all. They all probably hate me because I have more money then them," Harm dropped the hint. 

If Kale thought he was rich, he'd probably ask him for money, maybe even get him in on the act sooner. 'God I hope so, I hate skiing' Harm thought moodily.

They rest of the afternoon, like the day before drifted off to light conversation. But both Harm and Mac knew that that afternoon had taken a giant leap forward for them in this assignment.

When they got back they both migrated to Mac's bunk to talk business.

" I'm telling you Mac we've almost got him. Did you see the way he looked at me when I said I wished they were all dead," Harm enthused wanting this trip to be over with.

" Yeah, but we have to be careful, we can't spread it on too thick, I'd hate to lose the deal, or worse of all our cover," Mac reminded him. She'd wanted to run her hands through his hair and kiss him lightly on the cheeks then send him to bed all afternoon. He had looked dead on his feet when they'd skied this afternoon. "Harm?" She asked when she got no response. Mac turned around to see Harm sleeping on her couch. 

Mac didn't have the heart to wake him. Instead she grabbed the quilt sitting on the bottom of her bed and threw it over him, to keep him warm. Mac bent down and lightly kissed him on the cheeks. " Goodnight Harm," She whispered as she turned out the lights and got in her bed to go to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Isn't that cute! Oh I'm getting hooked, I hope you all can say the same, make sure to tell me in the reviews I'm sure your all just dying to write for me now! Right?

Well until next time! AL!


	4. Sleepless in Seattle

****

Hey Guys! I just love the feedback! It's like water to a seed. You keep paring soon you'll get a flower. Moral ~ the more reviews the faster you get your story!

Okay so I haven't the slightest where I'm headed with this, I'm just as much in the dark as y'all so wish me luck that I don't send this story over-board ;)

And we're off!

He looked around him, it was dark he couldn't see anything, but he could hear. He could hear someone approaching. They were trying to be quiet but they were making noise when their boots crunched with the snow.

Harm tried to sit up, but felt blinding pain all over his body. Instead he looked around. He was in a cave of some sort. And sitting not ten feet away was that panther, with her gleaming black coat and bright yellow eyes. Harm tried to back away but couldn't fight the pain.

In the end he laid back down and again started listening for the sounds. The person was getting closer, the echoing sound in the cave was getting louder. Harm started to panic. He didn't want to die there were so many things he had yet to do in his life.

The person stepped into the cave, but didn't walk any closer. He just stood there and watched Harm, though Harm wasn't able to do the same sense he was lying flat on his back.

" What do you want?" Harm asked in a hoarse whisper. He was cold and thirsty, so thirsty.

" I want…" But whatever he was saying was lost on Harm when the panther suddenly sprang up and lunged at Harm. Soon all Harm could see was flying black fur over his head.

" Oh God!" Harm screamed, springing up from the couch and waking Mac up in his frantic movements

Mac quickly jumped off of her bed and ran to Harm wrapping her arms around his middle, standing behind him. He was shaking so badly Mac thought he might've fallen had she not been there to hold him.

" It's okay Harm, it was only a dream. What happened?" Mac soothed as she sat with Harm on his couch.

Harm shook his head. He didn't want to talk about it. It was horrible just remembering. The dreams were so real, in his dreams he really hurt, was really scared.

Harm got up and was prepared to leave and head back to his cabin. But Mac was faster, before he even made it to his boots she was standing in front of the door. " Oh no Harm, I've had enough of this. You're not blocking me out anymore. At first I was willing to wait for you to come to me with your problems. But now its getting in the way of the assignment, so you will tell me," Mac commanded. 

'If this is the only way to get him to open up to me then so be it' Mac thought furiously!

Harm nodded his head then slowly made his way back to couch and sat down with Mac. He ran his fingers through his hair. He wasn't sure how to start this. He wasn't sure what to say so that he wouldn't come across as some loony.

" I've been having this horrible nightmares Mac. I'm sitting in the mountains all alone, and so cold. Every dream is a little bit different but they all involve a man that tracts me down, but I can't see who he is. And in them I'm usually always in some sort of pain, but I don't know what happened to me, or why I'm even there," Harm shrugged his shoulders and took a deep breath.

" Then a panther started appearing in my dreams I don't know if it wants to help or kill me. All I know is that in every dream I wake up just before I'm about to die," Harm finished, he wasn't looking at Mac, he knew if he told her while he looked at her he'd never finish it. He looked at her now though.

Mac's face had gone stiff, and she reached for his hand wanting to comfort him but knowing he would reject her, if she did anything more. "Harm, this doesn't make any sense we don't even live by mountains, let alone panthers," Mac muttered more to herself then him. She wanted to help him but this didn't make any sense.

" I know I wrote it off as nonsense but it keeps coming back to plague me, and I can't sleep. That's why I've been so crabby lately and why I've been late to work and most recently are lessons," Harm explained.

" Let me guess a couple of days ago when you called me at around 0400 you were suffering from that dream," Mac whispered, feeling guilty because at the time all she had wanted to do was go to sleep.

Harm nodded his head, he was really tired and wanted to go back to sleep but it was already 0700 and they had lesson in a couple of hours. He got up and headed for the door.

" Harm? Where are you going?" Mac questioned, a line forming between her brows.

" I'm going back to my room Mac, I've got to get ready for lesson's remember?" Harm teased as he walked out the door.

Mac sat down on her couch and continued to think about Harm's dream, something about it seemed weird to Mac!

****

I'm sorry to cut this one so short but I have singing practice and I have to go!

Hope you all like it! REMEMBER THOSE REVIEWS PLEASE!

Until next time: AL!

****


	5. Pitch Black!

****

Okay guys I've decided to be really nice and give you another story even though I only got one review for the fourth chapter!

~ but I'm warning you, if I don't get at least five, no more stories, sorry to be such a hard-ass, please don't be angry with me J 

And were off!

  
" Okay, guys before we get stared I want to tell both of you just how well you've both been doing. Because of it I feel as if I can leave you both for about a half an hour while I go see to some business. It that okay with you?" Asked Kale two hours later. 

Mac and Harm looked at each other. They were pretty sure they knew what 'business' he was going to conduct. They both nodded their heads.

Kale left them then. As they walked out to the ski lift Mac whispered to Harm. " Now what are we supposed to do. We need him to want YOU to help him!" She wanted to leave. At first she hadn't minded the assignment because she loved to ski. But the more she thought of Harm's dreams the more paranoid she became.

"Mac clamed down, it's still early in the game yet. Look here is what I'll do…" Harm told her about his plan. When Mach smiled and nodded her head they set out for there skiing session.

****

knock, knock

" Come in," came Kale's muffled answer later that day. Harm slowly entered the room, and pretended to look agitated. He started pacing and biting on his nails.

" Is something wrong, Ian?" He asked when Harm kept quiet.

Harm nodded. " Well you see Ginger, she's a really good friend of mine. Well quite honestly I love her. I told her this. She turned me down. She said that people are really mean to me and since I have such a bad reputation I would pass it one to her. That I wasn't good enough for her," Harm ended sadly. 

He watched Kale's face closely. The man was like an open book. Harm honestly didn't know how he had gotten this far. Kale's whole face practically lit up like bulbs on a Christmas tree. And he was absently rubbing his hands together.

" So why are you here?" he asked trying so sound unconcerned. Harm knew better.

" Well you're a good looking guy. You must get a lot of girls. I was wondering if you could tell me how to get Ginger, I don't' think I can live with out her," Harm pleaded, and wanted to laugh at the smug look that spread across Kale's face.

" Well bud, what always attracts the women is power." He answered simply.

" But I have a lot of money, hell more then I could possibly hope to ever use. Still she doesn't want me."

Kale looked at Harm for a couple of minutes, then a huge grin broke across his face.

" No, Ian not that kind of power, I'm talking the life or death kind."

Harm gasped. " You mean, weapons?" He sounded awed. Like a little boy asking for a train sit.

Kale's smile got even bigger. " And that too is how you get those ass-holes of your back. Of course it takes money to get these kinds of weapons," He dropped the hint and Harm grabbed at it deliberately.

" Oh I've got money lots of money!"

" Good, here is what we'll do, get 100,000 transferred over here, the weapons should be in by the end of the week. I'm telling you budding, you'll have her eating out of your hands," Kale smiled, a smile Harm thought repulsive. But Ian thought it was wonderful, that was the feeling that was written across Harm's face as he left.

" So how did it go?" Mac asked the moment he came into her room, ten minutes later. Harm calmly walked over to the couch and told her about what happened in Kale's office.

Mac smiled. " Oh I knew it would work. Harm you are a genius!" she praised.

Harm's smile turned cockily, he tilted his head to an arrogant angle. " Yea I know, but I doesn't hurt to have just one more person tell me that!"

Mac huffed. " Your ego is suffocating me," she joked, glad to see the old Harm back. This was the way she loved him. Or make that the way she fell in love with him.

****

"Hey you're the one who said it," he teased back.

" I regret it immensely." 

The rest of the afternoon the chatted, and teased, and then of course went up to the lodge to get fabulous, melt-in-your-mouth fudge to go a long with the chocolaty, rich, thick, delicious cocoa that they were known for.

Harm and Mac walked back to their bunks in a comfortable silence. Until they came to Harm's room. The air became tense. They were both thinking about Harm's dreams. Harm dreading the fact that he would most likely have another restless night. Mac having this nagging feeling in her stomach that all was not right.

" Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow," Mac said, not wanting to leave, but knowing she couldn't stay. Harm nodded and silently walked into his bunk and closed the door.

'God please, I need rest, I have a huge day tomorrow. Kale and I are going to finalize are plans. I need to be fully rested, please make them stop. If only for one night.' With that Harm stripped down to his boxers and slipped into bed.

' God please, I need to know what it is about his dreams that are causing me to get prickles in the back of my neck every time I think about it. And please don't let anything happen to Harm, he's my best friend. ' With that Mac turned away and started for her own bunk, ready for her own bed!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

****

Okay that is it for the day, my back is killing me! 

So just a nice little reminder, you want Jag I want reviewS! 

Goodnight all and God Bless! Thanks, AL


	6. Nightlight

Hey guys I'm proud, you were able to get me 6 reviews, so yes I'll be continuing this

Hope you like it

And We're off

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harm slowly got dressed the next morning, thinking about what was about to go down. He had gotten in touch with Bud last night. So everybody knew what was going on. He prayed it would end soon.

He's dreams still plagued him. Last night he's dream had gone like this…

Harm was walking slowly along in the freezing snow, he was supporting his abdomen with his right arm, pressing down on it to keep some of the blood in. He was so cold, and shivering.   
And he kept falling to the ground finding it harder and harder to get back up again, because he was so tired. He was hungry and thirsty and full of fear, because he could hear him coming.

He was gaining on Harm, so Harm picked up his pace a little, but it hurt. Harm had to bring his other hand up to his mouth to stop the gasp that threatened to come out as he started to do a light jog. He looked around it was nothing but snow and ice

Then he saw the panther, waiting a little was up from him. It was as if the beauty was trying to give him inspiration to keep coming. That beyond that panther lay the promise land.

Harm heard him running, he was really gaining on him. Harm started at a dead run now, not caring that his whole body seemed to be burning alive. He just kept blindly running.

And then he felt it, the creaking, moaning sound. Harm looked down then up, then down again, now dead still.

'Oh God no!' He screamed as the snow which covered ice, opened up to swallow Harm whole.

Harm tired to get back up to the top, but he was so cold, and his muscles were screaming in protest. He knew he was done for.

He knew he breath was running out and fast. 'Help!' 

That's when Harm had woken up shaking and sweating.

Now two hours later he was ready, to kick some ass and go home!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Okay Harm so here is what we're going to do. I need to know that you know how to use guns and know what to do with them. So today at 5:00 p.m. we are going to head over to Blue Mountain Lodge and practice your gunman ship," Kale told him, during their meeting.

Harm nodded his head while he wrote out his check of money. Today at 5:00 this assignment would be over. The exact moment that Kale handed him those guns would be the moment he was screwed, the moment Harm arrested him. Thank God!

" Okay, I'll see you then," Harm answered starting towards the door.

" No, you'll see me in two hours for your skiing lesson," Kale reminded him.

" Nope, Ginger and I decided to take a day off. You're both as sore as ever," Harm laughed not wanting Kale to become suspicious.

But Kale just laughed. " Yeah I know what that's like. I was wondering when you guys would start to complain," he teased him.

Harm laughed then slipped out the door. He could barely contain he's excitement. He wanted to go home so badly, because damn if he didn't need a little bit of sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So what's going on Harm?" Mac asked five minutes later when he came into her cabin.

Harm smiled cockily. " We're going to go shoot one of my guns later on today. Oh Mac I don't think I've ever wanted to get an assignment done so badly before," Harm told her, resting on her couch. Mac sat down besides him.

" Oh good me neither, I want to go home a sink into a hot bubble bath," Mac groaned.

Harm and Mac sat around for a while, Harm told Mac about his plan.

" I'm going to go with him shooting and he won't know it but I'll have my .9mm with me. When he hands me the gun I'll whip out mine and tell him he's under arrest." Harm made it sound so easy. Mac wasn't sure it would go down exactly like that.

"Why don't you have me come along to. I'll go and hide somewhere," Mac volunteered, she didn't like the idea of Harm going in alone.

" No, Mac to risky. Look if it will make you feel any better I'll radio in when I have him handcuffed, okay?" Harm asked. When Mac nodded her head he smiled and continued on.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Okay Harm we'll be there in just a couple of minutes," Kale told him as they hiked their way to Blue Mountain Lodge.

Harm looked around. The place was deserted but he had expected that. He hadn't expected it to be so far away from their lodge though. 

It was cold too, Harm wrapped his arm's around his jacket to keep warm. To make matters even worse it started to snow, rapidly. Harm had to blink twice as much to see where he was going.

" Okay we're here," Kale told him.

Harm looked around. He had no idea how Kale could tell, it looked exactly the some as it had 5 miles ago, it looked like a lot of snow. But Harm nodded his head.

Harm stuck out his hand, waiting for the gun. But that's not what he got. 

What he got was a snowy foot in the mouth! Harm flew backwards, hitting his head on a tree stump. He looked up at a laughing Kale, who was beginning to look kind of blurry.

" You think your so smart, right? Are you stupid, I've been in this kind of work to long, had to kill to many not to see when a couple of white ass Navy's come try to bring me to the brig. Nu uh ain't going to happen," Kale snapped, picking Harm up by the collar of his jacket.

Harm spit blood in Kale's face. Not the greatest of ideas.

Kale smashed his hand into Harms face, gave him a swift kick in the groins. And finished the job off by half walking half dragging Harm over to a tree and bashing his head into it.

" There pretty boy what have you got to say about that," Kale snickered.

Harm looked up at him but couldn't find the energy to talk. Kale kept getting blurrier by the second, and the corners of Harm's vision started to turn black, followed shortly by Harm's whole world.

Kale hoisted Harm's unconscious body over his shoulder and made his way into the woods. He walked with Harm for a long time, until he was deep in the woods. Then he dumped the body on the ground. 

If/when Harm woke up he would be freezing, lost, hungry, and hurt. 

With that Kale brought out his own .9mm Smith and Wesson and shoot Harm in the left shoulder. Not a vital spot but one that would bleed, and hurt like hell.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sorry it's so short but you all haven't really been giving me incentive to keep going!

I'm sure most of you figured that was going to happen, but well see if it stays that predictable!

I need at least five reviews. If I get 15 (and I know I can) I'll give you 2 chapters!

Until next time

Thanks, AL


	7. In the Middle of the Night

LOL, okay guys I promise no more hostages! I surrender, ha ha!

Anyhoo, I'm glad you all seem to still like the story, so I decided to write you another chapter soon!

And We're Off!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harm slowly opened his eyes. He knew this time it wasn't a dream, he could feel his blood dripping on his leg and he was colder then he'd ever been before in his life.

Harm tired to sit up, it took a couple of minutes but finally he was able to. He ripped off a bottom strip of his shirt and tied it tightly to his shoulder wound. Then he looked around. He had no idea where he was, besides knowing he was somewhere in the woods.

Harm crawled over to some trees and grabbed on to a lower branch. He put all his weight into it but finally, and painfully he was able to stand up. He shivered from the cold, wrapping his arms around himself to shield off the cold.

It was dark out and the wind had a bitter bite to it making Harm's teeth chatter. He looked around some more and figured if he started waking in a start line he'd be able to get out of the woods somewhere. Silently he thanked his training and survival skills classed he'd been forced to take, he just hoped they worked.

Harm turned to his right and saw the biggest opening and decided that would be the way he would go. He started out slowly, finding it hard to walk at first when both of his feet were numb.

But he did, and at every tree he cut it a little with his hunting knife, just in case he lost his way or somehow got turned around.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mac paced the length of her bunk room. She'd figured that Harm would get back at about 1900 at the latest. Now it was 2300 and still no word from Harm. Mac was really worried because he told her he'd call her when he caught Gaving, and Mac had never known Harm to lie.

She called up the Admiral and told him about her fears.

" Why the hell is he doing out there alone!" He screamed into Mac's ears making her flinch.

" Because Harm thought that Kale would find me and that would totally blow our chances and our covers," Mac told him. Hearing it from Harm had made a lot of sense at the time, but now as she repeated it to Chegwidden it sounded stupid and juvenile. She was his partner and she should have been there.

Chegwidden sighed into the phone. " Okay wait until 0500 that'll be twelve hours from the time they left. If you still have no word from him call me and I'll set up a search party," he grumbled into the phone.

'Damn her, now I'm not going to be able to sleep tonight knowing Harm is missing,' AJ thought to himself, a frown marring his lips.

" Yes sir, and Admiral? If I don't hear from him I'm going to be on that search party," Mac _told _him. She wouldn't back down. She'd already made a big mistake and she would be damned if she'd make another.

" We'll see," Was all he said before he hung up the phone. He rubbed his tired eyes, damn, that Rabb was going to send him into heart palpitations one of these days.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mac slowly put the phone down, she was worried and knew she couldn't wait until 0500 hours to go look for Harm. He could be seriously hurt or worse… dead! 

Mac refused to let that thought fully register in her mind. She walked over to her dresser and pulled out two sweatshirts, one Marine, and one Navy. Mac brought the Navy one up to her noise and just smelled Harm in, that was enough to get her moving.

She threw on the sweaters, a pair of sweatpants and two pairs of snowpants. Her Columbia jacket, some gloves, a hat, and scarf. Then she grabbed her .9mm, a knife, and her radio, and headed out the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harm fell to the ground, he could barley stay up, and the wind was blowing so harshly he could hardly see where he was going. And he was in so much pain, his arm hurt and just moving made him wince, by this point Harm wanted it to become numb if only to end all the suffering.

And if that wasn't enough of a burden he was tired, really tired all he wanted to do was lie his head down and sleep. Harm looked at the ground, the temptation was strong, but Harm over came it. He had to keep going.

" You have to reach Mac, she's probably so worried about you. God think about how you would feel if it was her lost out here," He told himself. That gave him the strength to keep moving, thought it was getting hard.

Harm pulled the collar of his coat more tightly around him, then brought his hand back to his shoulder to press on the wound. It had stopped bleeding finally but he was afraid it would open up again, and then he would really be in trouble

So Harm walked on, and fell, and got back up again, each time finding it harder to persuade himself not to succumb to the sleep that was haunting him. He couldn't say how long he'd been hiking because with every step came the difficulty of breathing, his concentration started and ended there.

Finally when Harm was trying to suck in air but it was finding it almost impossible, did he decided he had to rest, if only to warm up.

Harm walked over to a couple of trees and broke some branches off. He set them down in a big pile, then started a fire the boy scout's way, rubbing them together.

It took him a little while but finally he got a spark, Harm blew on it carefully, not wanted to blow it out. And when it got bigger he added a couple more branches to keep it going.

Harm waited until the snow around the fire turned to water then he carefully scooped it up into his hands and drank, and drank, he hadn't realized just how thirsty he was.

He couldn't find any food so he ate the snow having no other choice left. If nothing else it would make his hunger seem less monstrous.

Harm laid down and closed his eyes. He couldn't fight it anymore, he was just too tired, and hungry, and in too much pain, sleep would end him of that for a little while anyway.

Something sounded in Harm's mind. He opened his eyes to see and panther coming towards him, no wait, at a closer look it was a Jaguar. 

" What?" Harm asked, to tired to understand.

The Jaguar nudged Harm's legs Harm stood up, not sure if the Jaguar was helping him or intending to hurt him. One look into those eyes though and Harm realized he was trying to help. 

" What do you want?" Harm asked even thought he knew the Jaguar wasn't going to be able to help him.

Instead the Jaguar turned around and started walking, Harm looked confused then decided to follow him. Maybe he could take him to help.

So Harm and the pretty black Jaguar walked side by side through the snow, and every time Harm feel to the ground, the Jaguar stopped and waited for him to get up.

'Oh God Mac, if your out there know that I'm coming to you,' Harm prayed hoping Mac could somehow understand. ' I love you,' He thought surprising himself.

Where had that come from, but Harm knew. It came from years of working side by side with her. Seeing her everyday and sometimes in his dreams. Harm smiled and thoughts of her kept him going.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Harm!" Mac screamed, but it was no use. About an hour ago Mac had found the spot where Kale and Harm must have had there meeting, she'd found blood there on a tree stump, she hoped it was Kale's but somehow knew it wasn't. Mac knew Kale hadn't left him there, it was to out in the open, but where ever he had taken him Mac didn't know because he had covered his tracks.

So Mac had decided to enter the woods, it was a good place to lose someone, and for someone to get lost. Mac hoped Harm was all right, but with each passing minute she got more and more worried.

Then she saw it, out of the corner of her right it, a foot mark, it was too small to be Harms, but Mac guessed it could have been one of Kale's that he'd missed.

Mac wasn't for sure but by this time anything was better then nothing, so Mac went with her hunch and followed the path the foot lead to. " Harm!" She screamed out again maybe now he could her hear.

She would find him and bring him home and he would be all right, and Mac would never let him leave her side again and… But Mac's daydreams vanished when she heard no returning call.

'Dammit Harm answer,' she silently prayed. She continued to walk and cursed the gods when it started to snow heavily. 

"Oh this is just great, the wind wasn't bad enough was it, you had to add the bonus of snow, great now how in the hell am I going to see footprint tell me that!" She yelled up to the sky. She wanted to cry, what if she didn't find him. 

Mac shook her head, she wasn't going to break down not when Harm needed her most, she was going to Marine up and get to him as fast as possible! With that Mac stuck her chin up a couple notches and straightened her back, daring the gods to disagree with her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

0530

"God dammit Mac where the hell are you?" AJ yelled in silence, but deep down he knew, he had known the moment she'd called, fear icing her voice.

AJ slammed his fists down hard on his desk, why the hell did his two best people both have to be so stubborn! He fumed as he ordered Tiner to come into his office.

Tiner peeked his head in the door, he didn't need it spelled out when the Admiral was in a bad mood, you could practically smell the blood!

" You ordered sir?"  


" I want to you call you the Navy and Marine Search Teams. We've possibly got two lost people out in the woods. At a place called Blue Mountain Lodge, get them over there as fast as humanly possible, go that Tiner," AJ spoke slowly and very quietly, never a good sign.

Tiner's Adam's apple bobbed up and down, but he managed a weak, " Yes, sir," before high-tailing it out of the room to his desk.

AJ paced the length of his room, " I don't know which well be worse their death or the wrath of me!" He fumed out loud to himself.

He was so worried, it was like someone telling you your kids had been kidnapped!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harm stopped once again and sagged against the tree, trying to catch his breath, his throat was raw and dry and Harm was dying of thirst, he didn't think he could make it anymore. 

The Jaguar come up to him and nudged him whining, and looking up the path, like she was telling him it's only a little bit more.

Harm nodded and slowly made it to his feet. 

'Sarah you would never believe,' He thought to himself, smiling slightly, the ice on his face stopping a full fledged one.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mac stopped and turned around, she didn't know where to turn to next. She hadn't been able to find anymore footprints. 

She turned to her right and that's when she saw them, little cuts in the trees, Mac cried out in jubilation. 

" Oh Harm I love you!" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay there it is, hope it suffices! Reviews would be much appreciated! wink, wink nudge, nudge

Until next time

Thanks, AL


	8. Rock You to Sleep

Hey, I was able to get 15 reviews, I believe, so here is your 2nd chapter!

And We're Off!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harm walked along, shivering and stumbling. He was numb which was good because he couldn't feel when he fell to the ground, when the wind slapped his ice cold face.

Harm actually laughed when he had moved his hand up to his face feeling ice stuck there.

" I'm turning into Frosty the Snowman," He'd told the cat. And Harm could have sworn the cats eyes twinkled as if she were laughing along with Harm.

" You know, Missy I think I like you," Harm told the Jaguar. The cat turned its head and stared at Harm then continued on walking.

" And I just figured out why. You are a lot like Mac, yeah you remind me of her. You wouldn't let me sleep, you helped me when I feel and you have a sense of humor, who would have guessed," Harm laughed. This cat was a great companion.

Harm and the cat needed another rest. Harm made another fire and got him and the cat some water. They sat there for a while and Harm told the cat about Mac.

" Well I met her in a rose garden, in retrospect I see her as being very beautiful, but at the time I'd thought I was seeing Diane," Harm didn't have to explain who she was. Him and the cat had already had that conversation.

" Yeah Mac a formidable opponent, but don't tell her I told you that. Can't have her walking around with a swelled ego now can we," Harm laughed, just imagining what Mac would do had she known that tidbit of info.

" Yeah and then there was the time…" Harm sat down with the cat for a long time and told him about Mac, Bud, Harriet, Tiner. They'd talked about his dad earlier.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Harm!" Mac screamed into the wind. Even if he was out there, with the wind howling like it was he wasn't likely to hear her, or her him.

Mac shivered it was getting cold and Harm had been outside for a really long time, with whatever amount of injuries Kale had given him. Mac sat down, she needed to rest.

She made herself a little fire and warm up her bottle of water and her body, and pulled out some jerky to chew on. She took a little walk down memory lane…

~ Down by the docks the night Harm was going to kill Diane's killer.

~ Harm leaving to go flying

~ Harm falling into the sea on the night of her wedding rehearsal

~ Harm's bet for the Jagathon

Mac smiled remembering all those happy, sad, and passionate times. Harm had made it through bad moments, gotten out of thick situations, he'd do it again.

Mac finished eating and set out on her way again. She zipped up her jacket until it went over her chin. The only thing left unclothed being her eyes, which where having a hard time making out the cuts in the trees, from the heavy snowfall.

But Mac figured that since she was in good condition, probably a lot better than Harm was, she'd catch up to him sooner than later.

She just hoped sooner wasn't too late.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Admiral sat in the helo helping the boys look for Harm and Mac, but so far they hadn't seen anything beside snow and more snow.

AJ was getting angry, Harm had been out there for almost 14 hours, Mac not to much different. But Mac was probably dressed better and uninjured, which AJ didn't doubt Harm was.

" Boys try to bring it down a little bit more!" AJ yelled through the noise, motioning with his hand to bring the helo closer to the ground.

" Come on guys show yourselves," AJ whispered out loud. The helo descended and AJ was pleased with the better view. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Attention on deck!" Tiner rang out when Sturgis walked into the room as acting Jag. 

" At ease," He told them.

" Guys I have some news," Sturgis's voice rang out among the room. Everybody stopped what they were doing and turned to him.

" Guys it seem that Comdr. Rabb and Lt. Colonel Mackenzie may be lost out in the woods. We have search parties out looking for them as we speak, but I thought it was time you all found out," Sturgis ended, rewarded with shocked expressions.

" When did it happen," Harriet asked, the first to recover from the news.

" Harm, about 14 hours, Mac about 8 or so hours," He told them, hearing a couple gasps. 

He felt the same way. Mac was most likely fine beside being cold. But Harm he'd become lost trying to bring a guy to the brig, he might not even be alive. Sturgis cringed he'd known Harm along time, he'd seen him overcome many things, he hoped he'd do the same now.

" I'll inform you guys if and when I get more information, but until then you are to go back to work like every other day," Stugis informed them.

Stugis slowly walked back into his 'new' office. What a hell of a way to get up to acting Jag, he thought depressed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harm couldn't move his feet seemed like they were weighted down with lead, he looked at the cat, brows raised.

" Don't look at me like that, I can't move, don't you get it, I'm dying!" Harm yelled hoarsely, the weather was making it almost impossible to speak as he gulped down the bitterness of the wind. The cat whined but this time Harm couldn't find the strength to keep moving. 

The cat turned into a human right before his very eyes making Harm blink rapidly. Harm smiled, not just any human, it was Sarah his Sarah. Harm reached his arms out for her, but he never got to hold her. Seconds before she reached him Harm's visions blackened, followed by his legs falling, his mind going blank as he blacked-out.

" Harm!" Mac yelled, but she didn't need him to answer this time she'd seen him with her very own eyes fall to the ground. 

She was having mixed feeling of happiness and pain. She'd found him, he'd just fallen unconscious! Mac checked him out and her worst fears where confirmed, Harm had been shot.

But luckily he'd taken care of himself, not that there was much he could do. Mac checked his vital signs he was breathing, but harshly. Mac knew he didn't have a whole lot of time to spare. 

His face was a horrible pasty white covered with ice that had frozen on to his face. He was most likely dehydrated and hungry. Mac was really surprised he'd made it this far.

She looked around, she wasn't positive where they were but she knew she could get them out, it was all a matter of direction.

She looked down at Harm, and figured he wasn't go to get up any time soon so Mac decided to build a fire, knowing it would be useless to drag Harm. She just prayed he _did _regain consciousness soon otherwise she'd have no other choice left but to drag him and that would take double the time and energy, Mac shivered just thinking about it.

Once Mac had made a fire, she situated Harm and herself. She laid his head on her lap, Mac quietly talked to Harm while running her hands through his hair. She knew it was useless but she was so happy about seeing him she didn't care. 

" Oh God Harm you scared me, I thought you were dead. You can't do that to people how love you, they go absolutely crazy didn't you know that," she told him slightly rocked him, her maternal instincts kicking in.

" I love you Harm," She whispered into his hair watching the fire roar to life.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

" Sir I see footprints," The pilot yelled back to AJ.

AJ turned his head sharply and looked down, and then he saw them. He smiled slightly not wanting to give away just how happy he was to see that.

The helo slowly drifted to the ground, the team hopped out and followed the lead. At a closer look AJ could see that they were Mac's. Hopefully she'd been on the right trail when trying to find Harm, he prayed.

He didn't know how long either of them where going to last in these temperatures.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okey dokey that's it you have two new chapters in one day! Your very welcome, Thanks for the reviews!

I don't know when I should start wrapping this up. Should I write about getting out, the hospital, Mac/Harm love, what? Where should I end, please give me your input!

Until next time

Thanks, AL


	9. When the Lights Go Out!

I'm so glad you all really like my story! I haven't decided where I want to stop this at! I love my story too much, j/k!

Anyhoo thanks for all those positive reviews about not stopping, lol!

And We're Off!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harm opened his eyes and smiled. She was still there, wow this was a really good dream.

Harm reached his hand up and lightly touched her check it really felt like skin that was amazing.

" Hey Harm how are you doing?" Mac asked. She didn't know why he was touching her face, but she wasn't about to complain!

" I was just wishing that you were really here. Then I could tell you how much you mean to me, how much I love you," Harm whispered, smiling softly.

Mac's eyes watered up.

'Did he just say what I think he just said?' But deep down she knew he had. Mac hugged him a little bit tighter.

" Oh, I love you too, Harm," She whispered back.

Harm smiled. " Yeah that's what I hope she says when I tell her that," he looked around. Harm thought something seemed wrong, out of place. Then he knew.

Harm sat upright all of a sudden, panic written all over his face.

" Where is Missy?" he asked, in a tight slightly strangled voice. He kept turning his head left, then right. Looking at Mac as if she could make 'Missy' all of a sudden appear.

" Who's Missy, Harm?" Mac asked, concerned, she hoped he wasn't hallucinating

" Missy, she's a Jaguar who's been helping me!" Harm was starting to sound desperate.

Mac looked around too, wondering? But no, of course there was no Jaguar, Harm _had_ been hallucinating, just one more sign to Mac that they needed to get out of the woods, and fast.

" Harm, I think she left us when we rested," Mac told him, hoping it would reassure him, get up mind off the cat.

Harm shook his head sharply in denial. " No, she wouldn't do that. She always stayed with me when I feel. She was a lot like you, well the real you," Harm told her.

Mac thought quick, they needed to get out of here and Harm had to stop worrying about 'Missy'

" Harm, Missy went a head of us to see if the land was clear. Since she knew I was here she figured there weren't be any danger in her leaving. She told me to wait for her to get back," Mac told him calmly.

She knew the Admirals and his friends were looking for them now. If they moved it was less likely they were going to be found in time, Mac knew this was a good spot, it was open for helos and she'd left footmarks, along with Harm's cuts.

Harm nodded his head and relaxed again seeming to believe her. Mac smiled she was for once glad the fight had gone out of Harm, he was hard to beat when he was determined.

" So Mac, why are you here?" Harm asked he was tired and sleepy, but he wondered.

" Because Harm, I'm going to take you home," She answered, rubbing his arms lightly.

" I really do want to go home," Harm pleaded with her.

" You will, Harm, you will," She whispered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Sir, I've been seeing cuts in the trees up ahead, one or the other must have cut them," A blonde haired, twenty-something Rescue Searcher informed the Admiral.

AJ nodded, he himself was already cold, he couldn't imagine what Harm and Mac must be feeling right now. He hoped they were at least together.

" Okay, we'll follow them, move out!" He ordered.

Some still searched other areas just in case those weren't Harm or Mac's cuts. 

The rest formed a line, paired two together, so they could see on both the left and right side of the woods.

"Harm, Mac!" They screamed, getting no response but their own echo's.

They walked for a while calling out for Harm and Mac but never getting a reply. They were getting tired, cold and were close to calling it quits. When all of a sudden one of the boys at the top of the line stopped suddenly.

" Sir, I think there was a fire here recently," He called out walking towards the ashes.

AJ followed him eagerly, he needed to see this. They all crouched down and determined it had to be, otherwise the snow would have covered it up. 

" But we do have one problem sir," He told the Admiral. He was reluctant. The Admiral was already an intimidating, kind of scary man, but with his people lost out in the wilderness he was down right horrid!

" Sir, it seems that Harm or Mac stopped cutting the wood, and there are more then one path of footprints."

AJ looked down and indeed the man was right, there were footprints going straight ahead and others to the left. 

" We'll separate, you and your five go to the left and me and mine will go ahead, you see anything radio us we'll do the same," AJ told him.

He silently swore,

'This just keeps on getting better and better,' he thought to himself.

So they split up again, this time though AJ was in front of his line, he wasn't going to miss anything. As to where those rookies might!

Then he saw it, more cuts AJ actually jumped a little bit in the air, luckily none of his men saw this.

" Charlie, this is Bravo, I see more cuts, I repeat I see more cuts," He told them and waited for there reply.

" Roger that Bravo we're on our way to help," They replied.

" You heard me boys, so move!" He screamed! They'd wasted enough time, he wanted his people and he wanted them now!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

hump, hump

Mac jerked her head up at the sound. It sounded like feet hitting the snow. She smiled, they were found.

" Harm wake up," she gently nudged Harm in the shoulder, he'd fallen unconscious again. 

Mac would be lying if she said she wasn't worried, since she'd found him he'd blacked out three times, and each time it was getting harder and harder to wake him.

Finally though Harm stirred and opened his eyes.

" You're still here," He mumbled.

Mac smiled and nodded her head.

" Yes, and they found us Harm, your going to get to go home!" She yelled.

__

Thump, thump!

"Over here!" Mac yelled, though her voice was hoarse.

" Over here!" She yelled again.

" Mac!" She heard and unmistakable voice yell.

She laughed, they were going home!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Was that a cliffhanger of what! At least I hope it was! 

Anyhoo I have to go I have to be up bright and early tomorrow morning and its 11:35 as it is!

Until next time

Thanks, AL


	10. Enter Light

And we're off!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AJ sighed, they were finally found. 

" Stay were you are Mac, we're coming!" He yelled, hoping for once that she'd listen to him.

AJ figured he and his men were 200 maybe 300 yards away. They all lengthened their strides wanting to reach them as fast as possible.

A minute later they were able to see them. Mac was sitting down by a dwindling fire, Harm's head was in her lap. It looked like Mac was talking to Harm, but the look of concern on her face had AJ walking so fast it was more a sprint then anything else.

' You had better not give up on me now Commander. For I swear to God if you die I'll go after, you bring you back and kick your six!' AJ fumed, being the only other thing for him to do than cry.

" Harm! Please wake up,"

AJ was close enough now to hear Mac speaking to Harm. He walked silently up to her, and bent down surprised to see that she didn't even glance at him.

" Harm?" He questioned putting his hand on Mac's shoulder. She jumped and looked over at him confusion in her eyes.

" When did you get here, I didn't even hear you?" She asked a frown marring her face.

AJ smiled softly then pointed at the unconscious Harm, indicating where her attention had been when he'd arrived. Instantly Mac's face became concerned again.

" He was up for a while but this is the fourth time since I've found him that he's fallen unconscious," Mac told him, her voice high and strained, very un-Mac like.

" Okay, well I've got Rescue Workers at a near by base, but we have to hurry Harm looks to be in bad condition. And you don't look all that great either," He affectionately reminded her, not that she seemed to care about her condition. Her concern was first and foremost, Harm.

The Search Team's leader called the helo pilot and told him their whereabouts. It didn't take even five minutes for the helicopter to touch ground. Then like everything they do, they loaded Harm and Mac into the helo with a minimum of fuss and were on their way in no time.

Mac was wrapped in a wool blanket sitting next to Harm, who was lying on the stretcher on the floor. He still hadn't woken up, the longest he'd been out, at least to Mac's knowledge. She keeps looking down at him, trying to wish him awake, but it didn't work.

So Mac was resigned to talking and joking to an unconscious Harm. She couldn't help it when a couple tears raced their way down her cheeks. They had just been to hell and back, she needed him to be okay, like he always was.

And she couldn't stop shivering, which wasn't entirely due to being cold. But she also refused to give up on Harm, so she talked and laughed, and touched his face lightly, oblivious to the looks of concern AJ was shooting her.

' Dammit Rabb if you know what's good for you, you'll wake up, you lucky son of a bitch,' AJ smiled at the thought, Harm didn't even know what he had. God wouldn't be so cruel as to take it away before he even held it in his hands, would he? AJ hoped not, with all his and Mac's heart.

It took a half an hour to get to the hospital, the longest of Mac's life. 

When the plane landed on the roof there were already ER doctor's waiting to whisk him away. Mac wasn't in as bad a condition so she was able to walk into the room and get some simple tests done. She was in and out in one hour flat. Nothing was wrong with her, though she was lucking she hadn't become hypothermic. Mac wasn't even paying attention to the doctor's lectures, all she wanted to do was find Harm. See that he was okay.

" Are you listening to me Ms. Mackenzie?" He asked in an impatient voice. Mac whipped her head around, a light blush on her cheeks at being caught.

" Okay, I guess your free to go, just be careful from now on," He scolded her one last time. 

Mac jumped off the bed and ran to the elevators, she knew Harm was on the 5th floor. She punched to up arrow, and sighed, loudly, when it seemed to take years to get to her floor. 

The doors dinged open and Mac flew inside hitting the 5th button umpteen times, making others wary and annoyed. Mac didn't care, she just sighed again and stomped her foot on the floor until the doors opened again and she burst out of the elevator towards the nursing station.

A pretty red head was typing into the keyboard, when she heard Mac approach she looked up, bored.

" Is Harmon Rabb out of surgery yet?" Mac asked without preamble, she wasn't going to waste anymore time.

The red head took her time checking, then slowly lifted her head. 

" No Ma'am he's not, but I'll have Dr. Warden come out and find you when he is," She supplied generously, feeling a wave of guilt for being so mean. The look on the woman's face was desperate, passionate and dispirited. 

Mac nodded her head and mumbled a response to cold inside to notice her manners. She walked like a zombie to the waiting chairs and sat down staring at her now tightly joined hands. 

Sarah did something she only did in her most desolate of times, she prayed!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mac didn't even notice when AJ sat down besides her, she barely felt it when he laid his hand on her shoulder, in a supportive father like way. She not even noticing when Bud, Harriet, and Sturgis rushing into the room, and sat by her.

" Mac how are you doing?" Harriet asked, they'd joined them about half and hour ago and Mac had yet to say a word, yet to even look at them.

Harriet got no response, so she lightly shook Mac, causing her to jump slightly in her seat, when she looked up into Harriet's warm eyes, her look of anger soon become a look of confusion.

" What are you doing here? When did you get here?" She asked looking around and seeing both Sturgis and Bud. Harried smiled softly and hugged her around the shoulder.

" We got here about 30 minutes ago, sweetie, where were you just now?" She asked concerned for her friend.

" I was in those woods with Harm, watching him slowly slip through my fingers," Mac laughed a dry self-loathing laugh.

" It wasn't your fault." The statement was simple and true, Mac nodded in agreement.

" Yes, but knowing and believing are two very different things," She whispered softly.

" I know sweetheart, but you hold on because Harm would be pretty angry if you blamed yourself," Harried told her smiling trying to lighten the moment. It seemed to work because Mac smiled.

" That he would, and he'd probably blame me for stealing his lime light!" She laughed more of a hysterical laugh but they were all glad to see some emotion from Mac, it was better then nothing. They all laughed along with Mac, wanting her to see that they were there.

" How many hours now Admiral?" Mac asked causing everybody to look at her oddly. She laughed self-consciously she was so mixed up she couldn't even remember time, her special gift.

" Umm… about two and a half hours, Mac," he softly told her worried, this was so unlike the Mac he'd grown to know and care for.

Mac mutely nodded her head, not having the energy to say anything else. All of a sudden she was just so tired. Mac's eyes started to feel heavy and she slowly lowered her head to the base of the chair, with in seconds she was out.

" Sir?" Harried asked not needing to further explain, the Admiral knew what she was asking.

" I don't know Harriet she's been like this ever since I found them. I think watching him and knowing she wasn't able to do anything for him really messed with her. Not to mention the fact that when I got to her Harm was unconscious and never regained consciousness." AJ explained feeling empathy for Mac. He knew what it was like to watch loved ones, hell even men he hadn't really known die right in front of him.

" Guys, she loves him if anything that's enough to drive any normal person insane," Sturgis felt like putting his two cents in. 

" The Commander had always made it through those weird, seemed impossible to live thorough situations before. I hope he won't disappoint us again," Bud whispered looking at Mac.

Even in her sleep she looked stressed, worried, and to be put bluntly, she looked like hell. Bud couldn't imagine what that must feel like. Harriet had never been in situations like this, thank God.

They all feel silent, looking around for something to occupy their time, though it wasn't as obvious as Mac's they too were worried and scared. Sure Harm was a daredevil, arrogant and sometimes insensitive but they all loved him in their own way.

In the end they settled for reminiscing about Harm in the past.

" Sure there was that one time me and Harm went casing after a UFO and Harm got beamed, I swear it!" They all laughed at Bud and his first encounter with Palmer.

" And the time Harm and Mac got stuck in the Embassy, what are the odds," AJ laughed now but he remember the anger he'd felt and shown to Webb on that occasion.

" How about the Jag-a-thong! What a hit, Harm and Mac racing for the finish line only to end up tied! What a beautiful moment and what made it better was that Sturgis won!" They all hooted remembering the race. Gunny and Tiner had them crying.

Because of this they were getting weird looks from the nurses and passer-bys. 

"No, the best moment of all was Russia. Though it was tough for Harm he'd had Mac and he'd finally had closure. Though I don't think it was a trip Webb much enjoyed," AJ dryly replied, a smile forming on his lips remembering another encounter with Webb and his anger.

"Oh no the best part was when Harm and I got stuck up in the mountains," come Mac's reply from the chair. They all whipped their heads around. They hadn't been aware Mac had woken up.

" You guys were laughing so hard you probably woke the dead," Mac replied, but her smile faded at that thought, dead.

" Ms. Mackenzie? I'm Dr. Warden I was operating on Harm…" he told them instantly ending the conversation

The group fell silent, each holding their breath!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AHH! How did you like that cliffhanger! I know I'm so mean right! Oh, well what can you do lol

Hope you enjoyed!

Until next time

Thanks, AL


	11. Exit Night

Thank you all for those wonderful reviews, it warms my heart to read them! It's sad but it's true!

Anyhoo do any of you read 21 Jump Street? Well you should it was the best show! You should check it out, my VERY first Fan Fiction was written there, give it a thought please, I'd hate to see the show forgotten, it really was good!

So I'll stop wasting all over your time, on with the chapter!

And we're off!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mac looked at the doctor all the color leaving her face.

' Oh God this is it, now he's going to tell me if Harm is going to make it. If I killed him of not,' She thought to herself feeling sick. ' Why is he taking so long to answer, we're waiting!' She silently fumed.

" Ms. Mackenzie, while Harm had a rough time in the Emergency room with us, I think he'll make it. He isn't out of the woods yet, give him 48 hours. But I think he's going to make it, he was quite the fighter" the Doc. told her wanting to calm her down. He could tell she was worried, by the vain throbbing in her temple.

" So what your saying is that Harm _might _make it?" Mac asked in a high hysterical voice. She jumped out of the waiting chair, face red from blinding angry, and fear. " I'll tell you something doctor that isn't good enough for me!" she seethed.

AJ stood up and put a comforting at the same time warning hand on her left arm. He wasn't sure that Mac wouldn't tackle the doctor right here right now!

" Thanks for telling us doctor," He replied quietly. 

" Not a problem, and while his shoulder wound wasn't a vital hit, he was without medical attention for nearly a day, and he lost a lot of blood. He was pretty badly beaten up, a couple broken ribs and a wrist. Added to the fact that he was hypothermic when he came in I'd say he's quite the fighter. He did flatline it once on the table but we were able to revive him almost immediately with no real harm done," he told them.

He hadn't wanted to tell them about flatlining it but seeing how worried they were it might help them to cope if they knew the whole story, the odds. He gave them all one last sympathetic look before heading over to the nursing station.

" Can we see him?" Mac asked in a calmer voice, more like herself.

The doctor looked up and a small smile spread over his lips.

" Yes you can but I'm afraid he won't be talking to you guys, he's out! And he most likely will be for sometime with the sedatives we have to give him, to stop some of the pain," he explained. " How about two at a time, no more then fifteen minutes each, for now," he quickly added not wanting the Marine to chase after him and hurt in unimaginable and gruesome ways.

Mac nodded her head then turned around. 

" Who wants to go in first?" She asked. Everybody looked around confused, they would've figured Mac would have gone with or without argument.

" Why don't you Mac?" AJ told her, giving her the chance to go in alone, he knew she needed to talk to Harm. And most likely it was personal.

Mac nodded her head and silently walked towards Harm's door. Outwardly she was proud; she had her back straight, head held high. She didn't look like she was anxious, terrified, scared.

She didn't look like she felt on the inside. The side of Sarah who loved Harm with all her live who would gladly give up her to save his. Who was afraid she might've just failed him in his most needy hour. Who was gripping her hands together so tightly she thought she might brake one off. Who just wanted to fall to the floor and cry, for Harm, her love, and her life. Who was having difficulty opening Harm's door now that she'd come upon it.

But Mac wasn't, she opened the door with bravery that Sarah could only admire!

Mac looked down at Harm, and put her hand up to her mouth to stop the sob that threatened to come out. She looked down at him with mixed feelings of pain, and pure simple happiness!

She slowly made her way up to Harm and just before she sat down in her chair she looked at him. Really looked at him. He was very pale, like a snowman. And he had a scratch right above his left eyebrow that she had missed in the woods.

His shoulder was bandaged and his wrist was put in a cast. He looked like an overgrown little boy who'd fallen off his bike and scraped him self up, Mac couldn't help the hysterical giggles that worked there way up her throat and flowed out of her mouth. She bit down on her lip to stop yet another bout of laughter; biting down so hard she almost started bleeding.

Finally Mac sat down, grabbing Harm's hand, and holding it even tighter then she'd been holding her own. She smiled softly at him, though he looked a little blurry due to the tears in her eyes.

" Hey Harm, you have to wake up for me, I need you," she whispered to him. She didn't know what to say to him so she simply put her head down besides his torso on the bed a wept, quite loudly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The admiral looked at his people. Even all the way down the hall they could hear Mac crying. Harried started crying silently herself, Sturgis and Bud just looked down to the floor.

" I don't think we ever gave her enough credit. She may be a Marine but she's still a woman," Harried told them sniffling. Her heart was braking at the noise coming from room 2536. She wanted to run in there and comfort Mac in her maternal way. But she knew Mac would just withdraw.

" No I don't think we ever did," the Admiral agreed softly he knew Mac and Harm had always had a connection but hearing Mac he knew; they were in love.

" She needs him. If ever there was a couple who needed each other its those two," Sturgis put in looking the direction of Mac's wails. 

" She feels responsible for him being here. You can see it in her eyes," Bud commented, they all shook their heads they too had realized that.

" I don't know what to do, should I go in there or wait for her to calm down?" The Admiral asked. They'd let her stay in there now for twenty minutes, five minutes over deadline.

" Wait," The others all replied at the same time.

Five minutes later Mac stopped crying and AJ slowly made his way down the corridor to Harm's room. He knocked softly on the door, not wanting to disturb Mac.

When she opened the door she looked like she always did, except for a slight puffiness around the eyes. She conjured up a smile for him albeit weak and silently walked out of the room.

AJ sat down beside Harm.

" If you know what's good for you, you'll wake up and finally act on your feelings," He mumbled to him. He loved Harm like a son and to see him in this bed was braking his heart in two, not that he would ever admit that!

" And you'll get your six to the office, I have worked piled high with your name on it, you wouldn't transfer on my with out warning would you?" He asked though he knew it was rhetorical, Harm wasn't going to be taking back to him, not yet at least.

AJ grabbed hold of Harm's hand, something that surprised him! But he didn't let go he only held on tighter.

" Do you hear me boy, you hold on, I love you son," He whispered.

__

Harm looked around, it was all blurry and everything was moving in an up and down motion in front of him. He looked down and saw a dark abyss. When he looked to his left he saw Mac and Missy! Harm smiled, he'd missed those two.

They came closer to him and Harm smiled trying to move to them but found that whatever it was he was swimming in was thick and hard to move in. He liked the feeling it was quite comforting! So Harm waited for them to come to him. 

They were almost there, just a couple more feet, then poof! They were gone. Harm looked left then right but for the life of him he couldn't fine Mac or Missy!

"Where did you go?" Harm asked, but he knew, they went up to land!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay so what did you think? I hope it wasn't too bad, lol!

I'll try to write chapters more but I just finished up 'Roll with the Punches', and started a new story for Higher Ground if any of you read those! It's called 'Blues In the Night!'

Until next time

Thanks, AL


	12. Healing

OMG! You all probably hate me right about now! AHH! I'm so sorry, I was really busy and took on WAY to many stories at one time, PLEASE don't hate me!

I'll quit wasting your time now though,

And we're off!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bright! He could tell it was bright even with his eyes closed, it shone through. Harm laid there quietly hoping that if he stayed really still he could succumb back to that blessed darkness. But as time wore on he knew it wasn't going to happen.

He slowly opened his eyes, only to shut them quickly as tears rushed to the surface.

' I was right, it really it bright,' Harm thought to himself amused. 

He kept his eyes closed not wanting to open them up to the blinding light, but then he heard something. A chair scraping against the floor?

" Harm? Are you awake," Mac's sleepy voice sounded in his right ear. Harm couldn't help the small smile that formed on his lips hearing her voice.

" Yeah, I'm awake," Harm whispered back, not having the strength to talk any louder.

" Okay, I'm going to get the nurse, I'll be right back," Mac told him, quietly walking out the door to the nurse's station.

The next thing Harm knew he was getting checked, poked, prodded, and questions; he was getting a whole hell of a lot of questions.

" How are you feeling Commander?" The nurse asked him later, after the check-up.

" I feel just fine, why don't you tell me what all is wrong with me," Harm told her, thought he had a pretty good idea.

" You were obviously shot in the shoulder, which led to a bit of trouble but you had been smart to wrap it up." The nurse told him smiling slightly, but when she saw his look of impatience she hurried up. "You broke two ribs and your wrist, not to mention hypothermia," she informed him getting up to leave, she still had her rounds to make. 

" If you have any questions I'll be just down the hall," she told him giving him her best its-not-so-bad smile.

Harm groaned and closed his eyes wanting to go back to sleep, he should have known better.

" Harm! Oh, I'm so glad you're okay you had us all so worried," Harriet's quiet voice rang into the room seconds later. Harm opened his eyes and smiled slowly at her. Not wanting to tell her to leave him alone, but not really in the mood for company.

" I'm fine Harriet," Harm answered.

" Yeah well you'd had a very worried Marine on your hands a couple of hours ago," Harriet told Harm, not caring what she'd just told him. Not caring that Mac would kill her if she ever found out she was saying these things to Harm.

' Dammit they've been tiptoeing around the subject way to long, if what they need is a gentle push I'll shove them!' Harriet thought.

Harm laughed quietly looking around the room, stopping at wear Mac had been sitting when he'd woken up.

Harriet watched this a small smile forming on her lips.

" Yes Commander that's right, Mac didn't go home last night, she sat in the waiting room when she wasn't in here sitting by you, crying!" Harriet knew she was treaded into dangerous territory but she figured it was worth it!

Harm looked at Harriet, unable to speak thinking about Mac crying over him, again. Harriet smiled softly at him and walked out the door taking a bewildered Bud with her.

Harm groaned and closed his eyes, his stomach hurt all of a sudden, and he hated when he scared, and hurt Mac, but he seemed to do it all the time.

Harm still had his eyes closed when Mac walked quietly into the room. But he didn't need his eyes open; he could _feel _her presence.

" Hey Mac, how are you doing?" Harm asked quietly, remembering that Mac had been in the woods with him. Hadn't she?

" I'm fine Harm that's supposed to be my line," she teased him silently screaming out for joy that he was safe and healthy.

" Mac? You were in the woods with me right, I didn't make that up did I?" Harm asked feeling foolish but he couldn't remember if he'd just thought her up.

Mac's head snapped around, she looked at Harm oddly answering slowly. " Yes Harm I was with you, don't you remember?" She feared what his answer would be.

"Yes, I remember you but I also remember a Jaguar, was there really a Jaguar there Mac?" Harm asked confused. If he hadn't made up Mac then he couldn't have made up a Jaguar, could he?

" No Harm there was no Jaguar there, you were hallucinating," Mac told him squeezing his hand seeing his look of confusion.

" But she seemed so real. I had even named her, her name was Missy," Harm answered slowly his eyes lids starting to feel heavy. He was suddenly so tired.

" Yeah Harm I bet she was, but you were alone for a long time, hurt and very cold it was just your mind playing tricks on you," Mac told him hating his confusion.

' He doesn't need this on top of everything he's gone through. He doesn't need this!" Mac silently fumed to God!

" Oh all right Mac." Harm paused for a moment seeming to be done talking, then all of a sudden he smiled. " But if you were really there, then I told you I loved you, didn't I?" Harm asked Mac, eyes closed, slowly drifting to sleep.

" Yes Harm you did," she replied softly holding her breath.

' Oh God what if he takes it back, what will I do?' Mac thought scared. She had just gotten him to admit he's love for her she wasn't ready to give him up, she never would be!

" And you told me you loved me too," Harm informed her smiling softly up at her, the sedatives starting to quick in.

Mac shock her head, her eyes misted up with tears, she didn't know what to say, she hadn't even known he'd heard her say that to him.

" I've been waiting for years for you to tell me that Sarah," he whispered grasping her hand and putting it over his heart.

" Yeah well I've been waiting too," she whispered back.

Harm laughed quietly and looked up into Mac's eyes.

" I wont let you go Sarah, please don't run away from me anymore," he whispered his eyes drifting shut again.

" I wont, but you hadn't better either, otherwise I'll have to Jackie Chan your ass, you hear me," Mac laughed through her tears.

" Yeah I hear you Marine, Mrs. Sarah Rabb… someday," Harm whispered finally falling asleep.

" You bet your ass… someday," Mac laughed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AJ walked up to Mac later that afternoon while she was getting a cup of coffee.

" We're going to get out of here, work tomorrow. Don't worry Mac you've got time off until Harm recovers. Watch over him he needs you, like he always has," AJ told an astonished Mac.

The Admiral had never just out and said anything like that to Mac, especially about personal relationships! None the less with her partner! 

" Don't look at me like that, the whole wide world by know has to know you to have something together," AJ told her, uncomfortable. He usually tried to stay out of his people's lives but he'd be damned if he'd watch them suffer with their attraction with one another for another damn year!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay so what did you all think! Sorry if it isn't perfect, I'm tired because our Boy's B-ball players went to a state play-off game last night, and we didn't get back until 1a.m. Or so. And of course we won! Smoked the other teams ass, j/k j/k!

Anyhoo I'll see you guys later, I promise to post the next chapter much sooner!

Until next time

Thanks, AL


	13. Welcome Back!

See look how fast I posted this chapter, aren't you proud of me, j/k !

Well this is it, I really hope you like it!

And we're off!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mac walked into Harm's room the next morning to find him sleeping. She quietly sat down and watched him sleep. She still couldn't believe he was right there beside her.

' Come on Mac, Harm has made it out of tougher situations before. Why can't you accept this one?' She asked herself. But she already knew.

She and Harm weren't getting any younger, and Mac wasn't prepared to wonder each morning if Harm was going to come home in a body bag. That is if they ever crossed the line between friends and more-than-friends.

Harm wasn't the young man he used to be when they'd first met, he was older, and Mac had thought all his recklessness had passed. She didn't think she could handle it anymore. 

She looked down at Harm, and grabbed on to his hand. 

" You need to settle down, stop trying to be Superman!" She pleaded with him quietly.

" I'll try," he whispered causing Mac to gasp and Harm to smile. " You're not as quiet as you think," he teased her.

" I don't want to lose you," Mac answered in her defense.

Harm squeezed her hand and smiled a little bit more, eyes still closed.

" You won't lose me," he promised her.

" I will if you don't settle down. You can't do these things anymore Harm," Mac reprimanded him. She wasn't trying to yell at him but this was serious and he needed to hear just _how_ serious.

" Okay," Harm answered softly, falling back asleep.

Mac laughed and got comfy in the plastic chair besides his bed. She closed her eyes and quickly fell asleep; Harm's hand still enclosed in hers.

Mac felt something shake her and heard a noise. She brushed the object off trying to get comfortable again.

" Leave me alone," she whispered. She felt it again; finally she opened her eyes, ready to drill who ever it was, on the stupidity of waking up a Marine! She found a pair of green-blue amused eyes looking back at her. Mac jumped in her chair!

" Oh Harm what's up?" Mac asked embarrassed.

" Nothing I was just bored and I wanted to talk to you. Sorry I knew then it was rude to wake you but I figured you'd forgive me," Harm said putting on a puppy-dog face.

Mac sent him a mock glare and sat straight in her chair.

" You assumed. That's bad," she warned him, but couldn't keep stop her smile from appearing.

" Sarah I have something I want to tell you. Well, no more tell and ask you," Harm told with a sober face on. Mac grabbed his hand and nodded her head.

Harm cleared his throat; he didn't really know what he was going to say he just knew he needed to say something. He looked at Mac and saw her worried expression.

" No Mac it isn't anything bad or anything to be worried about. At least I hope not," Harm said quietly patting Mac's hand.

" It's always something serious when you call me Sarah," Mac whispered. She couldn't help but be worried. Harm always had a way of hurting her when he used her name.

Harm looked at the ground-which actually wasn't the ground it was his stomach- he knew what he wanted to tell her, ask her, but he didn't know how to go about it.

" Well Sarah, I was sitting here thinking about something that I should have told you, asked you a long time ago. But it had never really been brought up. I'm wondering though how you're going to take it, what you're going to say," Harm told her trying to brake the ice.

" Just tell me Harm," Mac told him thoroughly confused.

" Sarah you know I love you," he told her simply receiving a smile from Mac.

" And you know I love you," she answered in turn hoping that that would give him the courage to continue on.

"I know that you and I, we've been through a lot together. We've made it through tricky situations, like getting shot in the woods, in the middle of winter," Harm told her smiling, Mac laughed quietly.

" We've made it through personal problems together, always willing to help each other out. We've made it through quite of few fights. Bang outs if I do say so myself," Harm smiled remembering some of those fights.

" And now we've faced our love for one another, I think that was the greatest challenge of all, our fears, my fears. But now that I have you Sarah I don't intend to let you walk out of my life," Harm told her. 

Mac gasped. ' Is he saying what I think he's saying? God, I hope so!' 

Harm looked down at his stomach again, now that he'd started it, he knew he could finish it. He took a deep breath; this is it, the moment of truth.

" Mac I know this probably isn't the best time to be asking you this, with me in the hospital and all. But I was wondering and I wandered through life this morning, this year, all these years, if you would do me the biggest favor and be my wife?" Harm asked her holding his breath.

Mac looked at Harm for a few seconds then she smiled and cried!

" Yes! Oh yes, I'll be your wife, I love you!" She told him seconds before she kissed him!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I knew it, I knew it, you both owe me forty bucks!" Harriet screeched to a frowning Sturgis and Bud outside Harm's room. 

" How the hell could you have predicated that he'd pop the question?" Sturgis asked, paying her.

Harriet smiled and put the money in her wallet along with Bud's

" Call it a woman's intuition!" She called walking towards the elevator.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" RRINNNNGG"

Harm slapped the alarm clock with his hand.

" Damn, that thing gets louder and louder everyday!" Harm thought to himself shutting his eyes.

" RINGGGGGGGG" 

" What the?" Harm said out loud. And then it hit him; it wasn't his alarm clock it was the phone.

Harm jumped out of bed a grabbed the phone.

" Hello?" He asked his voice still a little groggy from sleep.

" Where are you? You're two hours late!" Mac screeched into the phone.

" What?" Harm asked confused." I don't have to go to work, I'm in the hospital," he answered. What on earth was Mac talking about, was this supposed to be so sort of joke?

" What! What happened to you?" Mac asked suddenly concerned. She hadn't heard about any hospital.

Harm looked around; he was back in his house? Why? He looked down he didn't have a cast on and his ribs didn't hurt, what was going on?

" Mac what have I been working on lately?" Harm asked her slowly.

" What? Harm you've been working on the McHale's prosecution with me for over a week. What's wrong Harm?" Mac asked really concerned now. 

" Nothing Mac I'm fine, I just had a weird dream that I'll have to tell you about when I get to work, I'll be there in twenty minutes, bye," Harm said slowly hanging up the phone smiling slightly as he shock his head. 

__

It really was quite a dream!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

What do you think? That's it, I'm done! 

I hope you all enjoyed it! Don't worry I'll come out with a new Jag as soon as I get a new idea!

Until next time

Thanks, AL


	14. Is It Really Over?

Okay, I know the ending was really mean, so here is my proposition, I write a sequel.

Harm will tell Mac about the dream and… Don Don Don, Ta Da!!!!!


End file.
